Sakura Timeline Snippets
by Teenangel
Summary: These are snippets from the *Sakura Time-line*, an extensive possible future I created for Gundam Wing. See also my story Memory Glitch.1xR,2xH,3xOC,4xD,5xS,ZxN.
1. Becoming Parents

**Sakura Time-line Snippets**

Author's note: These are snippets from the **Sakura Time-line**, an extensive possible future I created for Gundam Wing (see also my story _Memory Glitch_). Heero Yuy no longer uses his code name, but his birth name - Odin Lowe Jr; however, I thought it would be confusing to use Odin as his proper pronoun.

Disclaimer: I am a poor. I do not own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Parents<strong>

"Call!" Hilde announced through the small house. Duo came bounding into the living room with their two-year-old son, Max, sitting on his shoulders. Hilde straightened Duo and Max's hair and clothing, brushing off imaginary dirt, then accepted the video call. Relena and Heero flickered onto the screen. They both sat up on a hospital bed, Relena under the covers and Heero beside her with his shoes off, cradling a pink squirming bundle of blankets. Hilde recognized the tired and glowing smile Relena shared with them.

"Hilde, Duo," Relena said. "Meet Sakura Miranda Lowe."

"_Sa-kur-ra. _Sounds like a sneez—ow, _babe_." Hilde jabbed Duo's side with her elbow.

"It's Japanese for cherry blossoms," Heero explained in his familiar monotone.

"Man, Hee— Odin! You're supposed to be smiling like a maniac—You're a dada!"

"Dada!" Max repeated, gripping tightly onto his father's bangs. Duo cringed, but didn't scold the boy.

Heero brought the small pink bundle closer to the camera until a baby's sleeping soft face filled half the screen.

"Awwww," said Hilde. "She looks like Relena. She has her nose."

"Look, Max," Duo pointed. "_Bay-Bee."_

_ "_Hi, buhbee," Max waved. "Mine?"

"Hnn," growled Heero, cradling his baby girl closer.

"She's not a doll, honey," Hilde explained to her son. "One day, you'll be able to meet her."

In the background, Relena had fallen asleep.

"Ap nime?" asked Max, then snuggled his head into his father's hair and made a fake snore.

Duo laughed. "Looks like it's time to say bye, ol' buddy."

Heero nodded, and the screen flickered off.

Duo blinked. "Maybe we should define '_saying _goodbye' to that guy."

Hilde moved into the kitchen and retrieved a box of penne from the cabinet. "How much longer until we can buy the shuttle tickets?"

Duo slumped his shoulders. "Hil', it'll be at least a year with the taxes they've been putting on businesses like ours."

Hilde set a pot of water on the stove and sighed. "If you asked Relena or Quatre, I'm sure they wouldn't mind—"

"No!" he shouted gritting his teeth. Startled, Max began to cry and squirmed to be put down on the floor. Slipping, he hung off his father's braid, which brought tears to Duo's violet eyes. "Damn it, Max. Let go of my hair!"

"DUO! Watch your mouth. He's only two." Hilde gently pried her son off her husband and set the distraught toddler on the couch. She gave Duo a look that said this-is-your-problem and returned to preparing dinner.

Max rubbed his chubby fists into his eyes and hiccuped with tears, "Dada iv mean."

Duo felt shot through the chest. He knelt down in front of his son. _His son—_the concept still felt foreign to him. He wiped away the tears from Max's cheeks with his callused thumbs. "Daddy's sorry," he said, putting on his largest smile. Max could never be upset if his dad smiled; he sniffed in his tears and mirrored it with his own.

"Dada, I wuv youf."


	2. Bedtime Story: Aunt Mary the Super Kid

**Sakura Time-line Snippets**

Author's note: These are snippets from the **Sakura Time-line**, an extensive possible future I created for Gundam Wing (see also my story _Memory Glitch_). Heero Yuy no longer uses his code name, but his birth name - Odin Lowe Jr; however, I thought it would be confusing to use Odin as his proper pronoun.

Disclaimer: I am a poor. I do not own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bedtime Story: Aunt Mary the Super Kid<strong>

_Sakura Lowe, Odin Lowe Jr.'s (Heero's) oldest daughter, telling _her_ son a story._

"Tell me a story," a black-haired violet-eyed boy asked as he crawled into his bed.

"What kind of story would you like?" asked his mother, bringing the sheet and comforter up to his chest and smoothing the wrinkles out with her palms.

The little boy bit his bottom lip. "A good story, a real one, but _not_ a Gundam story. Only _grandpas_ can tell good Gundam stories."

His mother nodded in agreement about Gundam stories and sat down on the bed beside her son's legs. She thought for a moment, tucking her golden hair behind her ears. "I know a real story you'll enjoy. It's about your Aunt as a little girl. She wa—"

"You forgot the beginning!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll start over.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl. Her name was Mary. She had mossy brown hair that fell in wide curls down to the small of her back and deep Prussian blue eyes that bore into one's soul. Her father had the same eyes. They looked quite the pair walking through the airport, returning from something on some colony-"

"How old was she?" asked her son.

"She, oh, Mary was seven years old. Which means that I was fourteen."

"You weren't with them?"

"I was studying. I wanted to get into college by the age of sixteen."

"Smartypants," the boy whispered. His mother ignored him.

"Where was I...Mary had always been well behaved for her father. There was no precedent, no reason, for him to fear that she would wander away. So, he let go of her hand in order to carry their luggage."

The little boy blinked. "The servant didn't carry it? Oh—Grandpa Odin doesn't like to use servants."

"No, he doesn't. Do you know what distracted your Aunt? A pink princess dress with sparkles. (Don't tell her I told you.) It hung in one of the store windows at the airport's plaza. Your grandpa didn't notice she had stopped and continued briskly towards the exit where the limo waited. Someone else noticed, a short, balding man. He recognized Mary from the pictures they put on the TV—or he hoped he recognized her. Either way, he was the kind of man to take advantage of lost little girls."

"He tried to sneak up behind her didn't he? It must've hurt."

"He followed her, but did not make a move to grab her. He was in a populated area, after all. Soon, Mary realized her father was missing. Seven year olds are short, as you well know, and the world is meant for tall people. Mary could not see anything but feet, legs, and hips, and none of them looked familiar. She made towards an exit at the opposite side of the plaza. It was the wrong one, for no limo was outside."

"The man had a car there. He pushed her into it, right?"

"A car was not there, but neither were other people. What happened next I am unsure; the man knocked Mary out and left with her without arising anyone's suspicions. Perhaps, he called an accomplice to bring over a car or cradled her like she was his own sleeping child and walked her to his vehicle in the parking lot. What we know is, three hours later, a ransom note appeared at the Dorlin residence."

"Had Grandpa gone ballipstic?"

"_Ba-lli-stic_. I suspect he did. It's hard to know what he's feeling; he doesn't show it on the outside. But, he would not rest until the Preventer organization had a probable location. The mission was intense, even Wufei joined."

"Is it going to get bloody now," the little boy bounced with excitement.

"Hold your horses. Now, they reached the abandoned motel, determined which room and—guess what happened when Wufei went to kick open the door?"

"What?"

His mother paused for suspense. "The door opened from the inside, and Wufei fell flat on his face."

The little boy laughed, tears welling up in his violet eyes. He took a moment to catch his breath before asking, "Who opened the door?"

"Mary opened the door, breathing heavily with her hair and clothes disheveled."

"But, Mom, Aunt Mary was kidnapped."

"_Was_. They had even tied her up to a chair. But when one of them tried to touch her, she broke free. After she opened the door to see her "rescuers", Mary leaped into her fathers' arms. In side the room, they found three adult men unconscious and bleeding. And on the ceiling, according to your grandpa, was a child's size 12 shoe print."

"Super Mary!"

"I think that was a poor story to get you to sleep." Sakura kissed her son on the forehead and ruffled up his unruly, black hair before moving to the door.

"Good night, mama," the little boy sing-songed as he snuggled his cheek into his pale yellow pillow.

She flicked off the lights. "Sweet dreams, Hee_r_o." Emphasis on the rolling 'r'.


End file.
